You Make Me Want To Die
by iShotForTheStars
Summary: An obsessive assistant won't stop until the feelings are mutual, but she doesn't seem to understand that their versions of love are very different. One-sided OC x Izaya Orihara. First fic. Bad summary. Review? Song fic. The Pretty Reckless. 'You Make Me Wanna Die.'


_Take me, I'm alive._

_Never was a girl with a wicked mind,_

_But everything looks better when the sun goes down._

The girl, the girl with the infamous smirk and piercing silver eyes, swaggered towards the crimson eyes, her vision sharp and senses on alert. She always had to be alert near him. Her arms were folded cockily behind her back, eyes drooping as if she wasn't eyeing the man with full attention. Prepared to make a smooth banter, the voice of a sadist stopped her.

"Are you here to push me from my throne, Karin?" his voice, as condescending as usual, made her jolt, as it always had. As it always will. The girl, trying to hide her nervousness as she stalked over to his desk, chuckled half-heartedly.

"Every king falls, y'know," she protested, using a sick sense of logic to make her cruel intentions reasonable. He grinned lightly, head resting on his palm as his eyes examined her movements, the slick auburn iris' following each footstep.

"But I'm no king. Kings are mere humans with power, Karin," he breathed, smiling as she – again – jolted, "I am a God. A puppeteer! A ventriloquist with you as my dummy!~"

The girl found his beliefs disgusting as she finally reached his desk, head tilted as she shuffled through replies in her mind. She chose one and giggled.

"Every god has a powerful enemy. Every puppet's strings become old and worn. Every ventriloquism act gets old. Don't you agree, Izaya-dono?" She smiled, putting a cold hand on his. He peered down at the hand, almost sickened by the action. The girl chuckled as he looked back up at her without response, and threw her hand in the air dismissively. Izaya raised an eyebrow, curious to her act.

"Aren't you the slight bit curious as to what my intentions could include? Death, perhaps? But, of course, Izaya-dono is never curious to actions that deal with his own reactions, neh? No! Only others!" She rattled, Izaya almost laughing aloud at the insanity this girl spilled. Her silver eyes glared down at him as she thought about the last two years she had _wasted _helping the man. The time wasted she had used to fall in love with the beast. She growled, brown hair flying behind her.

_I had everything._

_ Opportunities for eternity._

_ And I could belong to the night._

"No wonder my brother finds you repulsive! You're a sick man, Izaya-dono. A sick, cruel man. My brother warned me not to work for you as an assistant!"

"Why? Did he know you would fall in love with me?" Izaya pressed, seeing the girl's eyes ignite with anger. She spun around, glaring into his eyes. His cruel, unreadable eyes.

_Your eyes, your eyes_

_ I can see in your eyes,_

_ Your eyes.._

She held her ground as she hissed, not bothering with responding to his banter. She walked forward, thinking endlessly about her plan. She closed her eyes, breathing heavily as she remembered everything she wanted from this manipulative man behind her.

_You make me wanna die._

_ I'll never be good enough._

She wanted to be his everything. Maybe enough to steal the love he had for all humans… Just for her. What was so wrong with that? She needed his whole heart.

_You make me wanna die._

_ And everything you love_

_ Will burn up in the light._

_ And everytime I look inside your eyes,_

She held the lighter firmly in her hand. She would make him love her. She would. He would hold onto her, and beg her for help. For her hand. And she would help him, so that he would love her.

_You make me wanna die._

She looked at the man, seemingly bored with her act as he just smirked out the window. She pouted. Was she really not even worth his attention? She stepped back, about to turn around. She thought back to everything.

When she first met him, Shizuo tried to kill him for even smiling at his only sister. She immediately became his assistant after that. Why? She could never figure out what made her want to be near him. Why she chose to work for him.

_Taste me, drink my soul._

_ Show me all the things that I shouldn't know._

_ And there's a new moon on the rise._

She learned everything from him as she watched him play with customer after customer. She became an expert on manipulation and tactics.

_I had everything._

_ Opportunities for eternity._

_ And I could belong to the night._

She could've done anything she wanted. She had graduated from college early, at 21. A mere two years ago. She could've been anything. A doctor, a lawyer, a teacher. She had businesses pushing down her door to beg her for her assistance. She chose Izaya. That lying punk. She clenched her fists as those crimson eyes flooded her thoughts.

_Your eyes, your eyes_

_ I can see in your eyes, your eyes_

_ Everything in your eyes, your eyes._

Her facial expression became saddened as she thought about how oblivious he acted to her feelings, but he knew all along. How could she expect anything different? She wished he would hold her now, tell her it would be alright.

_You make me wanna die._

_ I'll never be good enough._

_ You make me wanna die._

_ And everything you love_

_ Will burn up in the light._

_ And every time I look inside your eyes_

_ You make me wanna die._

She pulled the gasoline out of her pocket, flinging the liquid everywhere. Izaya peered up, glancing at her as she danced like a madman with the gasoline splashing across the room. Izaya snickered. The girl watched the man smile more than usual and she opened her lighter, bending down and setting the liquid on fire. Immediately, the fire grew ferociously. Izaya eyed it as it grew in a rapid pace. The girl walked up to him again, her silver eyes glossed over with blood-lust. She smiled as fire licked at her ankles, whipping behind Izaya before one slapped his back.

She would do anything for his love. She had done so much already as he asked her to help her in his work. She stole from customers, lied to them, hurt them. All for him.

_I'll die for you, my love, my love._

_ I'll lie for you, my love, my love._

_ I'll steal for you, my love, my love._

The fire gripped her ankles again, this time unleashing a tiny whimper. Izaya chuckled, unfazed.

_I'll die for you, my love, my love.._

_ Will burn up in the night._

Izaya stood up casually, gripping his beloved jacket as he walked towards the flames at the door. She had blocked it purposely? He needed out or he could never see his beloved humans again. He felt a tug on his shirt. He peered down, his brown, seemingly red eyes, landing on silver eyes.

_And every time I look inside your eyes,_

His face softened as he grabbed hold of the girl, pulling her into his chest and holding her. She blushed, surprised her plan, her brilliant plan had worked. He loved her! In the essence of death, he realized his love for her was true! She held him as flames still nipped at her legs. Izaya peered at the door, blocked by mocking flames and smiled, brushing the girl's hair back. His eyes, his unreadable eyes, melted into hers as they stared at each other.

"Every god has an enemy, but the enemy has always been stopped. Every puppet's strings gets old, but the puppeteer can always replace the strings. And every ventriloquism act gets old, to which the ventriloquist can replace his act with a newer one," Izaya pointed out. The girl looked at him, confusion washing over her face. He smiled, spinning around, their chests at the door. Izaya leaned down, close to her ear, "I can always get a new dummy."

"No!" The girl beckoned, wanting him to herself, "if you love me, I'll do anything! I swear! Your life will be my top priority!"

Izaya smiled, gleaming at her. "Just the answer I was looking for. I need a favor."

"Anything."

_ Look inside your eyes,_

_ Look inside your eyes,_

Izaya walked towards the door, hiding behind the girl's body. She realized quickly he was using her as a shield and began protesting. He slid his hand over her mouth as she screech from the pain of flames whipping her flesh.

"You said anything~," he cooed, his voice mocking. Tears flooded her eyes.

Izaya grabbed her wrist and slammed it on the knob, the girl kicking around. She screamed from the pain as heat gave her hand a horrible greeting. Izaya turned the knob with her hand and pushed her away, sliding out of the door. Before leaving inside of the room, the girl's eyes and smiled.

"You said anything," he repeated, laughing as he slammed the door shut with the sleeve of his jacket covering his hand. He chuckled scurrying off as Karin was left in the room, pondering.

Dammit.

She gritted her teeth. Dammit.

Those red eyes filled her thoughts as she fell to the floor, her legs unable to hold her any longer. She closed her eyes, allowing the memory of Izaya's eyes take her over. The pain was becoming weaker as it surrounded her. Soon, she felt nothing. She closed her eyes, smiling as the memory of the brief moment that Izaya held her, smiling that strange smile she had never seen before filled her dying thoughts.

_You make me wanna die._


End file.
